Be my Valentine
by Elkica
Summary: RikuSora. Oneshot. What do you get when you mix Valentine, Valentine cards, two very cute boys and one scheme done by very clever girl? Well...read it


Title: Be my Valentine

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Disclaimer: I don't own. Damn  
Warning: Fluff and two boys kissing  
AN: I would really like to thank **chiiaroscuro**for going through it; all the mistakes that you might find are mine, all mind. (I wrote this fic for 14.02.07 and it was posted in KHyaoi, but I'm posting in up in FF now) Whatever, ne. ;)

**Be my Valentine **

The sea was gently kissing the sandy beach with each roll of the wave. Every now and then, the water was pushed further up like it was trying to reach the palm tree, whose bended trunk was perfect to sit upon and which with its background of green, looked like something that was printed on the postcards.

The tree was currently occupied with longs limbs dressed in baggy blue pants and sleeveless white, blue shirt.

The tender breeze was playing with the layers of silver hair, shifting them slightly and exposing aqua eyes focused on the simple white card with a silver Cupid, which was held in the hand.

The boy or maybe we should say a young man silently sighed and with his fingers for the one thousandth time flickered the card open.

Be my Valentine and meet me at the usual place at four, Sora, it said with the messy writing (in Sora's writing) that he knew so well. Every time that his eyes skimmed the script over his heart did a little flip in his chest and a warmth wrapped him up from the core of his being spreading to the last corner of his body.

He didn't have a watch but he knew that the four o'clock was around the corner, only ten minutes away before the clock would strike and the moment of truth would arrive. He hoped and wished that everything that the card applied was true, but what…what if this was a joke, nothing more?

He stored the card in his right pocket like he had a thousand times today and went with his hand through the silver locks moving them temporarily from his face.

Today started very normal for him. He woke up knowing that was Valentine day that there would be some Valentine cards waiting for him in his locker, mostly from girls that he didn't know and judging by their taste in cards, which were too pinkish and too shoddy he didn't wanted to know. He didn't even bothered with reading them; why should he the cover said it all? But at the end of the school when he was at the locker again taking the books he needed for homework he spied between the latecomers a white card between the pink, white dove between the geese.

After he threw the "geese" cards in the nearest bin he opened the white cartoon and staggered backwards; to some it might have seemed he had a mild heart attack. A teenager with so little expectation, with so little faith in life, with no hopes that his love would be ever answered should always, always be notified before he receives a Valentine card from the object of his desires, his yearnings and we can't forget to mention his wet dreams. Yes, no matter how awkward this is for the man, we have to be truthful he had wet dreams about the boy named Sora, hot, delicious wet dreams whose images were hunting him, were dusting red the bridge of his nose whenever he run in to Sora which happened on the hourly bases, because the boy was his best friend. Yes, he was in love with his best friend, he lusted to touch his best friend silky, porcelain skin, to kiss his pouted cute pink lips (French style of course, he was a teenager after all and with his raving hormones he probably had some more wicked thoughts in mind, but we won't go there, for now anyway).

That happened two hours ago and still…there was still shock lingering in his mind, no matter how many times he read the inscription, how many times his eyes scanned over it, his mind still couldn't believe it. He wasn't that lucky, no, not him and he was convinced that he didn't deserved something like that happening to him, but here it was… his hand pulled the white cartoon from his pocket again, so that it could after he read the contents…again, putted back in…again… a Valentine card from Sora.

He heard a hushed shifting in the bushes some distance behind him and looked over his shoulder, straining his ears and eyes. Nothing. There was nothing there. It was probably just some small animal or a bird. He focused his gaze in the distance before him, looking at the soothing shifting of the water, blue like Sora's eyes. No, Sora's eyes were bluer; they were blue like a cloudless sky on the beautiful sunny day.

Five minutes passed and then he heard the soft, hesitating steps. He knew that they were made by Sora even though he never saw, he heard him approaching him so carefully; usually the steps were fast, rushed, the heels never really touching the ground. He didn't turn around, instead he waited patently for the steps to draw closer.

Brown spikes aimed in different direction were first thing that he saw with the corners of his eyes. He set on his face an indifferent mask while his heart stopped for a moment than leaped in faster rhythm and his fingers nervously brushed the fabric of his pocket and the coarse paper hidden beneath it.

"Oi, Riku." The brunette shyly approached him, leaned on the trunk of the palm, and then started to play with his fingers with the edge of his belt casting quick bashful glances in Riku direction.

"Oi," was a soft reply, Riku's body imperceptibly turning toward Sora, mind desperately searching for the words to chase the tension that hovered over them away. Nothing came; just redness, which bloomed on Riku's cheeks, which tilt of his head hid it under silver locks.

"So…" Sora looked out from under his spikes at Riku, his first direct gaze. Mild pink blush was dusting his cheeks. His fingers grabbed the end of his shirt, pulling at the fabric in a fidget and small nervous motions.

Riku's breath hitched in his throat. Here it comes. He suppressed the urge to press his palm over his heart in futile try to slow down its rapid beat.

"…I got your card." The big blue eyes gleamed with a tender shine, a gentle smile played shyly on Sora's face while he pulled a white Valentine card with a golden Cupid decorating it from his pocket.

Riku's aqua eyes widened in surprise. What? What the fuck? His hand snatched the card out from Sora's grip.

"Oi. What are you doing?" The brunette protested, his fingers reaching for the folded cartoon that was stolen from him.

Riku quickly reached in his own pocket and drew out his own card, handing it to Sora and then he opened Sora's. Be my Valentine and meet me at the usual place at four, Riku, was written inside in the neat writing so similar to his. His hopes and dreams have in this moment been violently tramped down. Joke! It was all a joke. When he got the bastard or the bitch that did this…he would…he would…do something very nasty like wrap his hands around culprit's neck and slowly interrupt the air supply. Yeah, something like that. His lips transformed into a thin line.

"It's all a joke?" Sora dumbly stared at the paper, his blue eyes when they faced Riku's, were moist and the redness on his cheeks become even more apparent, from anger Riku assumed. "Who would do something like that?"

Only a second passed before it dawned on them.

"Kairi."

"Kairi."

The bush that was same steps away winced, actually the red haired girl hiding behind the bush winced, silently swearing and growling about how those stupid boys don't see obvious even if it's staring right in their faces and how come they succeed in always fucking up her carefully planed schemes, destroying her brilliant plans, tossing her hard work down the drain. She mentally willed for them to see what she saw; she focused more on Riku than on Sora, because Sora was just hopeless case in things like that, but Riku, Riku was quite intelligent, not intelligent as girls are in this but…intelligent enough to maybe see.

Maybe it was Kairi's amazing mental powers or maybe it was the look of disappointment that anchored itself on Sora's face that got through Riku. Boys' heads may be thick, even though they, boys I mean are mostly very vulnerable and insecure in the matters of the heart, especially the stoic, brooding kind, but sometimes, just sometimes they can surprise you.

"Sora. Why did you come here?" Riku jumped down from the palm tree and positioned himself before brunette.

Sora nervously wetted his lips. "Because you asked me to."

"No, I didn't. So…I'm asking again, why did you come here?" Riku closed the small gap that was separating them. His face was unreadable and the vulnerability that his eyes betrayed sheltered by the layer of his hair.

Sora wanted to step backwards but his back bumped in the trunk behind him and stopped his intentions of escape. His eyes dilated and his fingertips raked the surface of his elbow in perplexity. "Because of the card."

"Sora. What I'm asking you is…" Riku's fingers stroked his forehead for the moment, his mind searching for the way to ask Sora if he had feelings for him besides those that friends have for each other. Something has to be there, it has to be because otherwise why was Sora here? If he didn't cared for Sora like he did, he wouldn't have shown up and maybe, just maybe it was the same case with the brunette. His gaze spotted the card that he was still holding in his hand. "…do you like me in this way?" He waved the card before Sora's eyes.

"Like as…like you?" Sora stuttered and on Riku's nod he pressed himself even more in the trunk. "I…I…"

Riku smirked and released his hold on the card, which drifted down on the sand. He liked him, he did, Sora really liked him. If he didn't he would just wave with his hand in what a stupid question, he would not be stammering and blushing like crazy. Cute. He grabbed Sora's hand with his own and intertwined their fingers in reassurance, his and Sora's. His voice was tender and some how wavering. "It's all right, Sora. I like you in that way too."

Sora, which sky-blue eyes were glued to their hands, shifted his head up and focused on Riku, searching his face, his voice cracking like he couldn't believe what he has just heard. "You do?"

Riku's lips curved in a delicate enchanting smile. "Yeah. So now it's your turn, are you going to say it?"

"Nope." A small smile appeared on Sora's face, which quickly bloomed in a curve that split his face; a row of pearly whites shining up on Riku, on stunned, poor, disappointed Riku, who tried to withdraw himself from Sora's.

Sora didn't let him go; his big eyes glittered in the mischief when his free hand anchored itself on Riku's nape and tugged him down. "I have something better in mind."

Riku's stiff body relaxed; for the moment there he thought…he swallowed the lump that Sora's "nope" caused and with closed eyes he bent his head.

The gentle silky peck of lips, then another and another then a slight pressure before the tip of the tongue stroked the seam of his mouth. A shiver run down Riku's spine when he divided his lips and a velvet tongue entered, sliding over his, over his teeth, exploring his mouth. It felt so good. He reciprocated and he entangled his tongue with Sora's in tender wrestling of taste and touch, sliding in the other one's mouth, savouring him.

Riku rested his weight on his free hand, pressing it against the trunk of the tree for balance; he really needed because his knees felt like jelly and Sora's hands clinging on him was making things even worst.

The need for air forced them to end the kiss; their noses touching and lips greedily gulping air; both faces gleamed in happiness.

They stood like that for some moments, their foreheads touching, silver tresses over brown spikes, their breaths mingling and their tender sun-shining smiles mirroring each other's, with Riku's hand now resting around Sora's slim waist while the other one's fingers were exploring Sora's back with soft circular strokes.

"Riku." Sora's fingertips tenderly followed the line of Riku's jaw, his other hand still wrapped tightly around Riku's neck. "Be my Valentine?

Riku closed his eyes and let the tingling hearty sensations to spread over him, to warm him like a hot shower you take when you came home all soaked up because of the cold rain that caught you; he felt a little dizzy from all that happened in such short time. He titled his head down, rubbing his cheek against Sora's delicate one and whispered with a husky voice in Sora's ear. "Only if you will be mine."

A little bird that was walking happily near the edge of the greenery widened his wings to rise in the air, probably wondering what that funny sound which scared him away is. It was a snicker of one very pleased girl with a wide, very wide grin on her face. Finally. Finally those two were together, it was bloody time anyway. She cast a last glance at the radiant couple, before she snuck away, still snickering, her pink outfit melting with the green until it disappeared from the view. But if you listen very carefully, you can still hear her snickers.

The End


End file.
